La estrella más brillante
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que el rey Andrágoras mando al príncipe en busca de soldados. Ahora, la batalla ya ha terminado. [Arslan x Estelle/Étoile, lemon, one-shot]


**¡Holaaa!**

Vengo a dejar esta cosita por aquí, para ver si así se hace menos larga la espera hasta que vuelva el anime después de la segunda temporada :P

La verdad es que estos dos me vuelven loca desde hace un montón de tiempo, pero no me he atrevido a escribir nada de ellos hasta ahora. Además, es un lemon, por lo que tiene contenido sexual explícito.

 **Pairing** : Arslan x Étoile

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Arslan Senki me pertenecen, pero mi alma de shipper les pertenece a todos ellos.

¡Espero que os guste! :)

* * *

 **La estrella más brillante**

La batalla había terminado. En el Palacio Real de Ecbatana la música de celebración había comenzado a sonar antes del atardecer. Habían pasado tres años desde que la Corte del Príncipe Arslan había salido en busca de los soldados que el rey Andrágoras le había encomendado.

El Príncipe Arslan se sentía avasallado ante toda la gente de su reino que se acercaba a hablar con él, a felicitarlo, a arrodillarse ante él… Por suerte Daryun estaba cerca y cuando creía que la situación podría complicarse lo alejaba de allí. Un poco más alejados se encontraban Narsus y Elam, el estratega observaba la situación con un vaso de vino en la mano y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, imaginándose ya como pintor de la Corte. Gieve estaba ocupado entablando conversación con cualquier mujer a la que se encontraba en la sala de baile.

En aquel momento, por una de las puertas aparecieron Farangis, Alfreed y Étoile. El primero en verlas fue Narsus, que las miró con complicidad, sabiendo que con suerte aquella sería su última estrategia hasta que el príncipe Arslan fuera finalmente nombrado Rey de Pars. Elam se acercó a Daryun para decirle que las chicas ya habían llegado y Gieve, como si hubiera notado un cambio en el ambiente, como si la fragancia floral de la sacerdotisa hubiera llegado hasta él, se alejó de la dama a la que trataba de cortejar y también se acercó a ellas, con una sonrisa en los labios y sin duda pensando en rimas para su próxima canción.

Aunque Farangis vestía su ropa de siempre, Alfreed había dejado sus prendas del Clan Zott y se había puesto un vestido colorido al estilo de Pars, además de dejarse el pelo suelto. Entre las dos se habían encargado de ponerle a Étoile un vestido largo, de un rosa claro que resaltaba el color de su piel pálida. Le habían puesto un collar dorado que hacía juego con sus ojos y brillaba con intensidad a la luz de las velas de la sala de baile. Farangis y Alfreed habían pasado horas discutiendo sobre si debía llevar el pelo suelto o recogido y finalmente la habían dejado la melena suelta con dos trenzas a la altura de las orejas que después habían unido. Étoile parecía realmente incómoda con aquella ropa y con aquel maquillaje que habían puesto sobre su rostro. Tenía la sensación de que todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella.

Étoile sintió la mano de Alfreed apretando la suya y la miró, se sentía deslumbrada al ver tanta gente en el Palacio, pero la sonrisa de la pelirroja la tranquilizó.

-Todo va a salir bien –le aseguró.

Étoile intentó sonreír, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para que su sonrisa resultara creíble.

-¡Étoile! –la saludó Narsus, todavía con el vaso de vino en la mano-. Vaya, menudo cambio…

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Alfreed, colgándose del brazo del futuro pintor y poniéndole ojitos. Por toda respuesta, Narsus le dio el vaso de vino a la chica, que lo tomó encantada.

Farangis pareció darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Étoile por la cabeza, que cada vez parecía más asustada. Le cogió la mano que Alfreed acababa de dejarle libre y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Quieres salir al balcón? Te hará bien el aire fresco…

La chica asintió débilmente y se dejó llevar de la mano de Farangis hasta que llegaron a un balcón que daba al jardín del Palacio Real. El aire de la noche movió con suavidad el pelo de las dos y la sacerdotisa sonrió a Étoile.

-Todo va a ir bien –le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice-. Me lo dicen los djinn.

Étoile ladeó la cabeza.

-Todo esto es muy… extraño –se miró el vestido que llevaba-. No me gusta llevar esta ropa de mujer.

Farangis le tomó el rostro con cuidado y la miró con los ojos entornados, como si tratara de explicarle algo muy simple.

-Es que eres una mujer, Étoile.

Ella se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Farangis sonrió y al levantar la mirada vio al príncipe, soltó a Étoile, que la miró sin comprender, justo a tiempo para ver cómo la sacerdotisa volvía a entrar en el Palacio.

Parpadeó al ver al príncipe y aunque había pensado un montón de veces lo que le diría cuando lo viera, se quedó inmóvil.

-Étoile… -el príncipe avanzó hasta quedarse a su lado en el balcón y la miró ladeando la cabeza- es la primera vez que consigo dejarte sin palabras.

-No me has dejado sin palabras –protestó ella, con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo que se sonrojaba de nuevo a su pesar.

Arslan sonrió, con los ojos cerrados. No sabía cómo empezar aquella conversación y todos los consejos que le habían dado parecían más fáciles cuando Étoile no estaba delante, por lo que simplemente decidió ser sincero. Le tomó las manos con ternura, intentando que no se le notara que le temblaba el pulso.

-Estás… estás realmente impresionante.

Étoile sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba, pero no quería soltarle las manos al príncipe. Logró sonreír al final. La chica respiró hondo, sintiendo que sus nervios se iban disipando poco a poco. Apretó los labios, sin comprender por qué cuando miraba los ojos azules de Arslan todo parecía tan sencillo.

-Gracias –dijo tras unos segundos de silencio-. Tú también estás muy… elegante.

Arslan volvió a sonreír. Dirigió la mirada al interior del Palacio, para encontrarse la mirada de todos fijamente sobre ellos, aunque rápidamente disimularon. El príncipe coronado de Pars suspiró, pensando que no tenían remedio.

-Ven –le dijo a la chica, tomándola de la mano y llevándola lejos de las miradas indiscretas de todos-. Vamos donde podamos hablar tranquilos.

Étoile se dejó llevar por él a través del balcón hasta una de las habitaciones del Palacio Real y después pasaron a otro cuarto, desde donde casi no se escuchaba la música de la sala de baile. Arslan encendió las velas que iluminaban el cuarto y Étoile permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos al comprender que estaba a solas con él por primera vez en años. Y que la última vez que aquello había pasado, ella era más alta que Arslan. Sabía que no había motivos para estar nerviosa, pero aun así sentía un nudo en el estómago cada vez que el príncipe la miraba.

-Gracias por venir esta noche –comenzó a decirle él, dándole un suave beso en la mano-. Me hacía mucha ilusión que vinieras.

Étoile le sonrió a su vez.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme. No… no deberías estar aquí conmigo –le dijo entonces ella-. Es una gran noche para ti… deberías estar celebrando tu victoria y…

-La verdad es que no se me ocurre otra manera mejor de celebrar la victoria –dijo él sin parar a pensarlo, cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

-Has cambiado mucho, Arslan –le dijo ella al cabo de un rato-. De verdad, no pareces la misma persona que…

-¿Que secuestraste? –rompió a reír él-. Sí, me alegra no ser la misma persona.

La chica comenzó a reírse con él. Se soltó de las manos del príncipe y se apartó un mechón de pelo dorado de la cara. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente Arslan se decidió a seguir hablando.

-Parecías incómoda ahí dentro.

-Es por el vestido –le dijo, agachando la mirada-. Siento que no me pega nada.

Cuando ella levantó la vista de nuevo el chico la llevó hasta el enorme espejo que adornaba el cuarto. La puso frente a él, donde permaneció observando su reflejo. Arslan se situó tras ella y la rodeó con los brazos, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Étoile siguió mirando su reflejo, que le devolvía una imagen suya que parecía no corresponderse con la que tenía de sí misma. Llevó la mirada al príncipe, tras ella, a través del espejo. Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que tampoco encajaba en la imagen que tenía de él.

-Ojalá pudieras verte como te veo yo, Estelle.

Étoile se sonrojó aún más al oír que la llamaba por su verdadero nombre, era una costumbre que había tomado y que utilizaba cada vez que se quedaba a solas con ella y nadie más podía oírlos. La chica se giró, sin zafarse de su abrazo, sintiendo la calidez de sus brazos alrededor de su cadera. Miró sus ojos azules, sintiendo que era como mirar la profundidad del mar, sintiendo que se ahogaba, y Arslan se perdió en los de ella, que refulgían y parecían brillar con luz propia. El príncipe no pudo evitar pensar que así debían sentirse los enemigos de Pars en batalla, cuando su propio casco dorado soltaba reflejos de luz y los cegaba.

-¿Y cómo me ves tú? –preguntó ella en voz muy baja.

Arslan le apartó un mechón de su pelo rubio de la frente y se lo puso tras la oreja. Después, su mano bajó hasta su espalda y sus dedos se entretuvieron con los mechones de su pelo hasta que se encontraron con el nudo de su vestido. Ella se percató de sus intenciones y aunque sabía que si le pedía que parase lo haría, la verdad era que no quería que parase.

-Preciosa –le dijo con la sinceridad que lo caracterizaba-, valiente, luchadora.

Arslan se inclinó sobre ella lentamente, hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Étoile no tardó en pasarle los brazos por el cuello, respondiéndole al beso con determinación, lo que fue suficiente para que el príncipe fuera más allá y le deshiciera el nudo del vestido, que cayó inmediatamente al suelo, dejando a la muchacha desnuda. Étoile se abrazó más a él, temiendo quizá que se separara de ella para mirarla. Sin embargo, Arslan profundizó el beso, mientras sus manos comenzaban a pasear por su espalda desnuda.

Cuando se separaron, Arslan apoyó la frente sobre la de ella, que sentía cómo le ardían las mejillas. Las mariposas todavía bailaban en su estómago. Étoile permaneció con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo aún las cálidas manos del príncipe en su espalda. Quería verse como lo hacía él. Quería sentirse siempre como en ese momento. Llevó las manos al pecho del chico y sus dedos acariciaron la seda de su ropa. Arslan se llevó las manos a su cinto y se lo quitó, Étoile se encargó de deshacerse del resto de su ropa, volviendo a unir sus labios con los de él. Su piel ardió al entrar en contacto con la de él y Étoile llevó las manos hasta sus hombros y bajaron por sus brazos, sonrió inconscientemente al darse cuenta de lo musculoso que se había vuelto. Las manos del príncipe se detuvieron sobre su cintura antes de separarse de ella.

Étoile abrió los ojos justo a tiempo de ver los de Arslan brillando divertidos antes de tomarla con fuerza de la cintura y acercarla a la cama. Ella se abrazó al príncipe, que se dejó caer sobre ella en el colchón. Étoile sintió que se hundía en aquel lecho tan cómodo y blando y Arslan comenzó a reír al ver su cara de desconcierto. El pelo blanco del príncipe coronado caía hacia ella, que volvió a tomarle el rostro entre las manos para acercarlo a ella. Arslan la besó de nuevo, sintiendo la urgencia de la chica y la suya propia.

Las manos del príncipe comenzaron a navegar por el cuerpo de Étoile, que se estremeció al sentir su contacto. Nunca creyó que una simple caricia pudiera desatar aquel huracán de sensaciones en su interior. La chica se dejó llevar y un suave gemido se escapó de su boca, momento que Arslan aprovechó para morderle el labio inferior. La mano del príncipe fue hasta la de ella y sus dedos se enlazaron. Sus bocas se separaron y él permaneció mirándola durante unos segundos, mientras ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, demasiado avergonzada como para reaccionar. El cuerpo de Arslan tan cerca del suyo desataba en ella infinitud de sentimientos que le impedían pensar con claridad. Étoile apretó la mano de Arslan con fuerza, respirando con dificultad. Finalmente, ella abrió los ojos, inundando la habitación de oro con su mirada.

-No quiero obligarte a hacer nada que tú no quieras, Estelle –le dijo él, rozando la nariz sobre su mejilla.

Étoile apretó los labios y se sonrojó, aunque su mano siguió aferrándose a la del príncipe.

-Me… me gusta que me llames así –dijo finalmente, sonriendo ante las cosquillas que le hacía el pelo de Arslan-. Nunca me había gustado ese nombre pero… cuando lo dices tú… es diferente. Siempre haces que todo sea diferente.

Arslan le soltó la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Étoile le pasó un brazo tras el cuello y buscó de nuevo su boca, mientras la mano de él acariciaba su cintura, para después detenerse sobre su vientre. Sus dedos se posaron sobre una cicatriz vieja y Étoile lo separó de ella con más brusquedad de la que hubiera hecho normalmente.

-Lo siento –se disculpó él apartando la mano y bajando la mirada hasta el lugar en el que estaba la cicatriz, intentando no fijar la mirada sobre nada más, aunque era más complicado de lo que había pensado.

Étoile se cubrió la cicatriz con la mano, incómoda.

-La tengo desde que era una… esclava –dijo a media voz-. La odio. No deja de recordarme el pasado…

Arslan volvió a hundirse en sus ojos antes de bajar hasta el lugar donde estaba la cicatriz. Apartó la mano de la chica y posó sus labios sobre la cicatriz, besándola. Étoile se estremeció, pero no lo detuvo, de alguna manera la suavidad de sus labios le hacía olvidar el dolor del pasado. El príncipe continuó con sus besos sobre su vientre, subiendo lentamente hasta sus pechos. Comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con su lengua y ella se estremeció aún más, arqueando la espalda y dejando escapar suspiros de placer. Las manos de Étoile fueron hasta el pelo de Arslan y se enredaron en él, mientras el joven seguía recorriendo su cuerpo y dejando un reguero de saliva. Arslan aprisionó con una mano uno de los pechos de Étoile, mientras su boca buscaba el otro. Ella gimió más cuando sintió la lengua del chico lamiendo su pezón y después sus dientes, mordiéndolo con suavidad. Arslan continuó su camino, siguiendo hasta su cuello, donde volvió a morderla con más fuerza. Su mano seguía apretando su pecho con suavidad y podía sentir su propia impaciencia. Étoile separó las manos de su pelo y comenzó a bajar hasta su pecho, donde sus dedos se detuvieron acariciando los músculos de su torso. Arslan volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de ella y su lengua pasó a explorar su boca. Su mano bajó hasta sus piernas y se las separó con suavidad.

-Arslan… -jadeó ella, quedándose sin aliento al sentir los dedos de él correteando por sus muslos.

El príncipe sonrió, volviendo a morderle el cuello y llegando esta vez hasta su oreja, lamiéndola y mordiéndola, provocando que ella volviera a gemir. La mano de Arslan siguió subiendo por su muslo hasta que sus dedos se encontraron con su sexo, completamente mojado. Comenzó a acariciarlo al ver sus reacciones, sintiendo que él mismo soportaría poco tiempo aquella situación. Arslan introdujo en ella lentamente un dedo y Étoile ocultó el rostro en su cuello, mordiéndolo a él y jadeando. Arslan la miró con la profundidad del océano de sus ojos y sintió que realmente no podía más. Detuvo el movimiento de su mano y se puso sobre ella, uniendo sus labios. Étoile le mordió el labio e ignoró la vergüenza que le hacía sentir la reacción del cuerpo de Arslan, que en aquel momento deshizo el beso. Étoile abrió los ojos y se vio reflejada en los de él, completamente sonrojada. Arslan volvió a sonreír antes de besarla de nuevo, mientras ella alzaba la cadera, invitándolo a entrar en su interior. El príncipe se deslizó con suavidad dentro de ella, venciendo una suave presión antes de sentirse en su interior por completo. Étoile arqueó la espalda y dejó escapar un suave grito de dolor que hizo que él se detuviera.

-¿Estás bien?

Étoile asintió, tomando con las manos el rostro del príncipe y besándolo. Arslan le correspondió al beso y ella le rodeó la cadera con las piernas, instándolo a continuar. El príncipe se dejó llevar, empujando al mismo ritmo que ella, besándola en la boca, en el cuello, por su pecho. Ella no tardó en perderse en su ritmo y el dolor que había sentido se disipó, dando lugar al placer que le habían prometido sus besos. Étoile comenzó a gemir y sus piernas lo rodearon con más fuerza, apretándolo contra sí y pidiéndole que aumentara el ritmo, algo que él hizo sin poder controlarse.

Los gemidos de Étoile se fueron intensificando a la par que los movimientos de él, que comenzó a sudar y jadeó, llevando las manos a sus muslos y apretándolos con fuerza. La chica dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el placer la embargaba. Arslan continuó aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas, sintiendo que con cada gemido de la chica se excitaba más y más. La mordió con fuerza en el cuello, derramándose en su interior, Étoile le clavó las uñas en la espalda antes de gritar de placer, sintiendo su calidez navegando dentro de ella. Con una última embestida, Étoile gimió por última vez, alcanzando el clímax. Sus mentes se convirtieron en un cielo estrellado.

Arslan encontró la estrella más brillante cuando abrió los ojos, todavía con el rostro contraído en un gesto de placer, con la boca entreabierta y las mejillas cubiertas de rubor. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de su interior y tumbarse a su lado en la cama, sonriendo feliz. Étoile tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo se sentía una persona completamente distinta. Sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Arslan y se mordió el labio, todavía abrumada por las sensaciones que acababa de vivir. Se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, mientras el brazo de él le rodeaba la cadera.

Étoile se incorporó hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y volvió a verse reflejada en sus iris azules. Recordó lo incómoda que se había sentido cuando Alfreed y Farangis la habían vestido y lo hermosa que le habían dicho que estaba. Ahora se sentía hermosa de verdad mirándose en sus ojos, aquel era el mejor espejo que podía imaginar. Sonrió y él no tardó en responderle con una sonrisa franca.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó el príncipe, apartándole otro mechón de pelo de la cara, antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Pensaba… pensaba que te secuestraría otra vez si pudiera.

Arslan comenzó a reír con ganas y la miró con ternura.

-La primera vez que nos vimos te dije que podrías vivir tranquilamente como esclava en Pars.

-Eras un inútil –concluyó ella.

Él apartó la mirada, sin dejar de sonreír, convencido de que ella tenía razón.

-Pensaba en que yo no te diría eso otra vez.

-Me quedaría en Pars –dijo ella entonces.

-¿Qué?

-Que me quedaría en Pars, contigo. Si hubiera sabido entonces todo lo que sé ahora de ti… me hubiera quedado contigo.

-Mentira –replicó Arslan-. Nunca hubieras renunciado a ser un soldado lusitano. Ni a tu fe.

-Todavía no he renunciado a ninguna de las dos cosas, hereje –le recordó.

-Me decepcionarías si lo hicieras –le dijo el príncipe. Durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio, de nuevo mirándose a los ojos-. Sé mi reina –dijo de pronto él.

Étoile ladeó la cabeza, creyendo que había oído mal.

-¿Qué?

-Has dicho que te quedarías en Pars conmigo. Quédate aquí, en Ecbatana. Creo que la oferta ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que te propuse quedarte en Pars. Y quiero creer que para mejor.

Arslan y Étoile permanecieron otro rato en silencio, mientras ella sopesaba la respuesta. Llevó la mirada hasta el suelo, donde todavía descansaba su ropa.

-¿Tendría que vestirme así todos los días?

-Claro que no. Puedes ir por el Palacio vestida de soldado lusitano, ¿no es lo más normal?

Étoile le dio un suave golpe en el brazo y él se echó a reír.

-No te rías de mí –protestó ella-. Te lo estoy diciendo en serio.

-No tienes que contestarme ahora –le dijo Arslan, dándole otro beso en la frente-. Piénsalo. A mí de verdad me gustaría que te quedaras aquí. Tú también lo cambias todo cuando estás cerca, Estelle.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, sonrojándose. Se incorporó un poco más hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de él. Quería decirle que sí, quería sentirse siempre tan completa como en aquel momento, pero le aterraba dar un paso tan grande. Volvió a sentir las manos del príncipe rodeándola y suspiró contra su boca.

-Lo pensaré, Alteza –le prometió Étoile cuando se separaron, no sin cierto tono irónico en su voz con la última palabra-. La verdad es que me gustaría estar contigo cuando… -la chica llevó la mano hasta su cabeza-, cuando te salgan los cuernos.

Arslan rompió a reír de nuevo, esperanzado. La abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndola reír entre sus brazos. Deseó que aquel abrazo durara para siempre, que su estrella permaneciera con él toda su vida, que la iluminara con su luz.

Y que su brillo refulgiera con toda su fuerza para mostrarle el camino que debía seguir, de la misma manera que lo había hecho siempre.

 _Me dejaría secuestrar de nuevo_ , pensó el príncipe, apretando aún más su abrazo y estrechándola contra su pecho. _Me dejaría secuestrar mil veces._

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchíiiiisimas gracias!

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. ¿Me lo cuentas en un review? :)

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
